Apa yang terjadi?
by psychoarea
Summary: Sekaleng calpis yang terjatuh dan tumpah memang dapat terlihat jelas disana, bahkan rasa manis serta asam dari calpis yang tumpah itu dapat ia rasakan melalui tautan di bibirnya. Chapter 4! Aomine x Reader XD! Omake/chapter tambahan/sejenisnya XDD
1. WHAT?

"Hoi! Kalian dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Aomine kesal, ia berteriak tetapi tak didengar.

"Malas-ssu, Aominecchi pembohong-ssu." Kise berkomentar, dirinya merasa kesal.

"Nyam~ Mine-chin pendusta nyam~"

"Siapa yang pendusta hah?"

"Betul sekali. Menurut ramalan hari ini—"

-CEKRES-

* * *

**-Apa yang terjadi?-**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**A/N : Mungkin sedikit/banyak ooc, typo selalu ada, gak jelas sudah pasti XD tetapi semoga layak dibaca hohoho (?)**

* * *

**[At Gym]**

"Woi, kalian dengerin aku dulu dong!" Aomine masih terus berteriak sana-sini.

"Ogah ah buang-buang waktu saja."

"Semua itu gak berguna Mine-chin. Kau sudah meruntuhkan kepercayaan kami. Kau membuat kami yang dahulu percaya menjadi tak percaya dikala kau menghianati kami." Murasakibara berkomentar cukup panjang dan ini langka.

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari tempat ini. Aku, kamu, gue, elo, kami, kita **_END_**!" Kemudian Aomine Daiki menghilang ditengah celaan kawan-kawan satu timnya.

Lain halnya dengan Aomine lain pula dengan seseorang yang telah membuat sosok Aomine Daiki dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Yakin nih gak apa?"

"Iya gak apa-apa kok kan tadi kita sudah sepakat."

"Udah kan gak ada masalah?"

"KALIAN SIH GAK MASALAH. NAH AKU..?"

"Penuh masalah!"

* * *

Pagi yang cerah kembali datang menyambut beberapa pemuda tampan yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka. Seperti biasa, suasana menjadi cukup tegang, berisik, panas dan sebagainya disaat mereka dengan gagahnya berjalan melewati koridor-koridor tersebut. Kenapa demikian? Tentu saja karena mereka adalah 'incaran' para gadis di sekolah mereka yang tersohor, _**Teiko Gakuen**_.

"Kyaaa~ Kise-kun!"

"Hai-ssu." Kise menyapa dengan gaya ala pangeran.

"Hai, Midorima-kun."

"Aku gak tertarik sama kalian, mending sama **_neko-nyan _**sang pelindungku." Midorima menatap bling-bling **_lucky item_** ditangannya.

"Murasakibara-kun sini deh kita punya **_maibou _**nih hihihi."

"Nyam~ aku mau dong." Dengan polosnya Murasakibara mengambil semua _**maibou**_ itu dan para gadis yang menyukainya hanya ber-kyaaa ria bersama khayalan mereka yang terkesan **_absurd_**.

"Huaaaaa.. Kuroko-kun sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Aku sejak tadi disini loh."

"Kyaaaa~ itu adalah jurus seribu bayang ala Kuroko-kun."

"Terus, terus Akashi-sama hari ini keren banget ya!"

"Oh iya Akashi-sama kami punya gunting untukmu loh."

"Terimakasih budak betina setiaku khukhukkhu. Gunting ini akan aku gunakan untuk menggunting budak-budak jantan yang tidak berguna ini." Akashi dengan senyuman malaikat mautnya menatap budak-budak jantan disekitarnya tetapi budak-budaknya tentu saja tak ingin menatap sang malaikat maut itu.

"Kyaaa~ pangeranku hati-hati di jalan ya~" Teriak gadis-gadis itu dengan alaynya.

Tetapi tunggu sebentar sepertinya mereka tidak menyebutkan nama seseorang, ya satu orang yang tertinggal. Apakah karena dirinya sangat redup? Oh tidak sepertinya tak mungkin karena saat ini matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Lalu apa karena dirinya terlalu pendek? **_Please _**itu tidak mungkin karena orang itu tingginya hampir setengah dari tiang listrik di rumahnya (oke ini bohong).

"Kok aku gak diteriakin ya?" Sosok itu nampak bingung. Padahal dirinya selalu saja diteriaki oleh para _**fans-**_nya walaupun redup tentu saja dimata para _**fans-**_nya dirinya adalah cahaya bagi mereka. Cahaya yang terkesan terlalu bling-bling. Tetapi sekarang? Tak ada yang menyebut namanya.

"Karena kau pendusta Aomine."

"Iya-ssu, pembohong sangat."

"Sudahlah Daiki kau kan sudah memiliki gadis itu."

"Iya-ssu, urus saja pacarmu itu-ssu."

"Tch, dia bukan paca—"

"Tuh kan datang-ssu."

"Sudah ya Aomine-kun kami pergi dulu." Kemudian kelima pemuda pelangi itu pergi meninggalkan si-redup disana.

Hening, saat itu yang ada hanya suara Aomine yang tengah misuh-misuh ria sambil memandang sesosok gadis dihadapannya.

"Hei 'pacar' ayo ikut aku." Perintah gadis itu yang tak lain adalah dirimu.

"Pacar? Demi Mai-chan yang seksi aku sama sekali tak menganggapmu pacarku." Kemudian Aomine memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan dirimu yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Tetapi kau dengan cepat meraih tangan pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah bilang kau pacarku." Kau masih memaksa Aomine untuk ikut denganmu.

"Hah...?"

"Ao-nyan kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?" Yak, kali ini raut wajahmu terlihat begitu sedih karena 'pacar' mu itu sama sekali tak merespon sosokmu.

"Hah? (lagi-lagi 'hah') apa itu Ao-nyan?"

"Tentu saja itu panggilan sayang untukmu." Kau masih terus memegangi tangan pemuda itu karena kau tak ingin dirinya kabur begitu saja.

"Mai-chan selamatkanlah aku dari gadis gila ini. Demi kau yang seksi aku rela foto bareng _**lucky item **_milik Midorima jika kau benar-benar membebaskanku dari gadis gi—"

**Duaaakkkk—**

"Siapa yang gila hah?" Kau marah dan kau murka oleh karena itu kau menendang perut pemuda dihadapanmu.

"Hei kau berani-beraninya berbuat seperti itu padaku!" Aomine kesal dan ia menatapmu dengan penuh amarah.

**Bruakkkk—**

Kali ini dengan suksesnya kau melemparkan sebuah kamus bahasa inggris yang kau bawa tepat diwajah Aomine. Sementara itu sang korban hanya berdecak kesal dan merintih kesakitan.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau ikut denganku," Ucapmu tajam.

"Nah harusnya kau mengatakan itu seja—"

**Plakkk—**

Dan kali ini kau mendaratkan sebuah penggaris dikepala seorang Aomine Daiki. Tentu saja dia tinggi dan kau begitu sulit untuk menggapainya tetapi jangan lupakan tinggi badanmu sendiri yang hampir menyerupai model. Oleh karena itu kau hanya perlu berjinjit sedikit untuk memukul pemuda tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika mulai hari ini kita akan selalu pulang sekolah bersama." Kau berkata seolah memerintah.

"Apa?"

"Selain itu aku pasti akan selalu datang melihat latihanmu."

"Apaaaa?"

"Dan yang terakhir kau harus ingat aku ini pa-car-mu."

"_**Whattttttttttt?**_"

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat buruk bagi Aomine Daiki. Mengapa sangat buruk? Pertama karena dirinya selalu saja dicela, dicaci-maki bahkan dicuekin oleh anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ lainnya. Yang kedua karena dirinya tak pernah mendapat surat cinta lagi dari gadis-gadis yang memujanya. Lalu yang terakhir tentu saja karena Aomine harus berurusan dengan dirimu yang dianggapnya gila. Sangat gila karena kau tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa Aomine Daiki adalah pacarmu.

"Ao-nyan~" Dirimu tersenyum cerah saat mendapati sosok pemuda berkulit gelap itu tengah bersandar di depan gerbang sekolah kalian.

"Ya." Aomine menjawab singkat dengan tatapan malas.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ya. Dan cepat kita pulang sekarang."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian kalian berdua tengah berjalan menyusuri senja kemerahan yang kali ini nampak begitu indah. Ditengah perjalanan tersebut kalian hanya diam membisu, tak ada yang berbicara saat itu dan yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang sesekali menyapa kalian berdua. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit kalian berjalan beriringan akhirnya salah satu diantara kalian mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Terdengar suara berat dari sosok pemuda berkulit gelap disampingmu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tch, maksudku apa yang terjadi sehingga kau dengan sepihak memutuskan untuk menjadi pacarku."

"Hmm apa ya? Aku lupa." Kau menjawab singkat tetapi sejujurnya kau sendiri tak yakin dengan jawaban itu.

"Sudahlah aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan jawabanmu itu." Masih dengan tatapan malasnya Aomine Daiki menatapmu seolah meminta jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" Tanyamu pada sosok itu dan dirinya hanya menangguk pasti.

Tetapi kau tak langsung memberikan jawaban itu. Kau terdiam, kemudian sesekali menatap langit senja yang mulai menghilang bahkan saat ini kau sedikit mempercepat langkahmu seolah ingin menjauh dari pemuda yang sejak tadi bersamamu.

"Lebih baik kau tak mengetahuinya karena kau pasti akan menertawaiku atau malah membenciku." Ucapmu dengan nada yang begitu menusuk dirimu sendiri.

"Kenapa harus membencimu? Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya aku memang membencimu saat itu, saat kau dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal memalukan itu di depan banyak orang."

"Memalukan?" Kau menghentikan langkahmu dan berbalik menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, saat kau tiba-tiba mengatakan aku ini pacarmu. Kau pasti ingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu itu." Aomine menjelaskannya begitu singkat dan kau hanya diam saat itu.

"Lalu apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Entah mengapa kau berbicara dengan sangat dingin saat itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah jelaskan apa masalahmu!"

"Oke, pertama kau membuatku dijauhi oleh rekan-rekan satu timku. Kedua, kau membuatku tak lagi mendapatkan surat cinta dari _**fans-**_ku. Lalu ketiga kau membuatku harus menjadi pacarmu seperti ini." Kini Aomine menatapmu tajam seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban atas tindakanmu itu.

"Kalau begitu maaf." Jawabmu singkat dan dingin. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi kau memulai langkahmu kembali dan sama seperti tadi kau meninggalkan pemuda itu di belakangmu.

"Tunggu!"

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu meraih tanganmu dan menggengamnya cukup erat.

"Apa?" Tanyamu sedingin es.

"Hei hei kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" Aomine terlihat kesal, bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang bersikap seperti itu?

"Biarkan saja. Kemudian lepaskan tanganmu itu." Perintahmu dan saat itu raut wajah Aomine penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau pacarku heh? Tetapi disentuh saja kau tau mau." Ejeknya sedikit menyakitkan mungkin.

"Diam!"

"Wah wah aku sampai lupa selama dua minggu ini ternyata aku belum sempat menyentuhmu bukan? Sayang sekali padahal kau kan pacarku." Aomine menyeringai licik.

"Lalu apa mau mu? Menyentuhku? Menciumku? Tidur bersamaku?" Kau berbalik menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Itu tidak masalah karena aku bisa melakukan semua itu secara bertahap. Selain itu aku mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa dirimu itu tak seburuk yang kufikirkan." Masih dengan seringaiannya dan kali ini Aomine semakin mendekatkan dirinya padamu.

Kau hanya diam saat itu. Bukan diam karena takut atau semacamnya tetapi kau diam karena kau malas melayani sosok pemuda dihadapanmu. Tetapi saat itu pula Aomine semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahmu membuat jarak diantara kalian telah terhapuskan dan tiba-tiba saja—

**Plakkk—**

Sebuah tamparan melayang diwajah pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Ingat ya melakuka hal seperti itu tanpa cinta itu begitu manyakitkan. Walaupun kau hanya menciumku tetapi aku tak suka jika melakukannya tanpa cinta sedikitpun." Kemarahanmu mulai memuncak dan kau semakin tajam menatap sosok Aomie dihadapanmu.

"Wah mengejutkan, jadi kau tak mencintaiku ya nona?" Mengejek, Aomine masih mengejekmu saat itu.

"Buka aku tapi kau!"

"Aku? Hahaha sudahlah aku sudah tau sejak awal kau tak menyukaiku dan kau—"

"—hanya menjalankan _**dare **_karena aku kalah bermain dengan teman-temanku." Kau melanjutkan perkataan Aomine yang terpotong itu.

"Benar sekali. Lalu apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku hah?" Ucap Aomine sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Tidak! Karena ini hanya sebuah _**dare**_." Kau berbohong, kau terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku dapat bertahan selama dua minggu ini?"

"Karena kau bodoh hingga akhirnya kau mengikuti permainan ini."

"Kau benar aku memang bodoh," Aomine mulai berjalan ke arahmu tetapi kali ini dirinya melewatimu begitu saja, "Aku bodoh karena telah benar-benar menyukai gadis gila sepertimu."

Hening, kau hanya terdiam di tempatmu sambil mencerna kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Kau terdiam tak berbalik arah, hingga akhirnya kau melanjutkan langkahmu yang tak sejalan dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Bodoh. Kau juga membuatku menyukaimu senpai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN?**_


	2. Ao-nyan

"Hoi semuanya ayo kita latihan." Seru sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap yang saat ini tengah memasuki ruang kelas yang terlihat sepi.

"Hari ini kan Akashicchi meliburkan latihan kita-ssu."

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu yang tak lain adalah Aomine Daiki.

"Akachin ada urusan hari ini. Sepertinya urusan mendadak-ssu."

"Oh, ya sudah aku mau tidur saja di atap. Hoammm, **_jyaa_**~"

Tak lama kemudian sosok Aomine Daiki tak terlihat lagi di ruang kelas tersebut.

"Fuh, dasar Aominecchi kenapa sih dia?"

"Mungkin kita terlalu berlebihan padanya nyam~"

"Entahlah **_nanodayo_**."

* * *

**-Apa yang terjadi?-**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Warning : Mungkin sedikit/banyak ooc, typo selalu ada, gak jelas sudah pasti XD tetapi semoga layak dibaca hohoho (?)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, sosok pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut kini tengah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Sebelum dirinya semakin terlelap tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang yang menghampirinya. Dengan malas Aomine menatap sosok tersebut dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut kepang panjang serta mengenakan kacamata yang tak lama kemudian telah sampai dihadapan Aomine.

"Hoaaammm, mau apa lagi kau?" Aomine menatap kesal sosok gadis tersebut. Tetapi gadis yang tak lain adalah dirimu seolah tak perduli dengan tatapan Aomine.

"Tch, dasar gadis aneh, gila, menyebalkan, idi—"

**Duakkkk—**

Lagi-lagi dengan santainya kau memukul Aomine menggunakan kamus bahasa inggrismu yang cukup tebal itu. Setelahnya kau mulai beranjak lagi dari hadapan Aomine karena dirimu memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang cukup jauh dari pemuda tersebut. Selama setengah jam lamanya hanya kesunyian yang menemani kalian berdua karena saat ini yang terlihat adalah sosok dirimu yang tengah sibuk dengan kamus bahasa inggrismu itu. Kemudian Aomine? Dirinya masih saya memejamkan matanya dibawah langit senja hari ini.

Sejujurnya baik dririmu maupun Aomine sama sekali tak suka merasakan kesunyian ini. Tetapi disisi lain kalian berdua tentu saja sangat canggung untuk membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan terutama setelah kejadian tersebut. Ya, tiga hari yang lalu dimana kau mengatakan semua kebenaran yang ada, kebenaran yang mungkin menyakitkan bagimu serta Aomine.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk sendirian dipojok sana?" Akhirnya Aominelah yang memecahkan kesunyian itu.

Tak ada respon, kau sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

"Tch, sombongnya." Ucap Aomine seolah mengejekmu.

Kau masih diam, tetapi kali ini kau sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Hanya melirik? Membosankan." Untuk kedua kalinya nada mengejek keluar dari mulut Aomine Daiki.

Dan kali ini ucapan Aomine sukses membuatmu menatap tajam sosok tersebut, tetapi sosok itu hanya menyeringai di tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Kau terlihat manis jika sedang kesal seperti itu."

**_Blush_**— seketika wajahmu memerah. Sejujurnya semburat merah itu muncul bukan karena Aomine mengatakan dirimu itu manis tetapi karena saat itu seringaian Aomine telah berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat. Dan saat itu pula seorang Aomine Daiki menatapmu lembut. Entahlah apa maksud dari semua ini tetapi yang pasti kau telah dibuat jatuh hati oleh sosok pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Berhenti menatapku!"

"Hah?"

"B-berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Hmm,"

Kemudian Aomine kembali menyeringai.

"Apa kau tak suka aku menatapmu seperti itu?"

"T-tentu saja tidak."

Tanpa kau sadari Aomine tengah beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri dirimu yang tengah menutupi sebagian wajahmu dengan kamus bahasa inggris yang sejak tadi kau baca.

"Hei,"

"Kyaaaa—"

**Duakkkk— **

"Aaaw,"

**Bruakkk— **

"H—hen—tikan—"

**Plakkkk—**

"H—ei hei ap—a yang ka—u—"

"Akhh— menjauhlah dariku!"

"Hei! Memangnya apa salahku?"

**Duakkk—**

Kau melempar kembali benda-benda yang kau bawa dan kali ini kau melempari Aomine dengan sepatumu.

"Mesum kau Aomine Daiki!" Kau berteriak dan menjauh dari sosok pemuda itu.

"HAH? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" Dan Aomine kembali mendekatimu.

"Hiyaaa— hush hush."

"HOI AKU BUKAN—"

**Gubrakkk— **

Belum sempat Aomine melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja suatu hal tak terduga telah terjadi. Ya, suatu hal yang benar-benar tak kau duga tetapi sepertinya hal tersebut memang sering dibayangkan oleh sosok Aomine Daiki. Tetapi sayangnya khayalan Aomine runtuh seketika ketika kau menutupi wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tangan milikmu itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Yang terjadi yaitu kau baru saja tersandung kamus bahasa inggrismu sendiri dan dengan sangat tidak sengaja kau menarik baju Aomine. Setelah itu Aomine merasa sangat kaget sehingga dirinya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi dan hal tersebut membuatnya hampir jatuh menimpamu serta mencium dirimu. Untung saja kau dengan cepat menutupi wajahmu itu, jika tidak mungkin saat ini kalian tengah berciuman dengan tak sengaja tentunya.

"Fuh— hampir saja."

"A—aapanya yang hampir saja heh?"

"Hampir saja aku mencium dirimu." Ucap Aomine seolah tak berdosa sedikitpun.

"APAAAAAAA?"

Bersamaan dengan teriakanmu itu kau mendorong tubuh besar Aomine untuk segera menyingkir dari atas tubuhmu karena saat itu kau sangat sulit untuk bergerak.

"Hah, kan kubilang hampir saja bukannya sudah."

Kini Aomine telah menyingkir dari atas tubuhmu dan tentunya kau telah bebas bergerak saat ini juga.

"..."

"Hahaha, iya iya maaf aku tak sengaja." Aomine tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah datarmu yang bercampur dengan kesal.

"Itu sih sengaja namanya," kau kembali menatap Aomine "lalu kau kan kuat masa kutarik bajumu saja sudah jatuh seperti itu."

"Karena kau menarik bajuku secara tiba-tiba, dasar bodoh."

"Hihihi—" Kau tertawa sesaat.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" Tanya Aomine yang bingung dengan tawamu itu.

"Karena kau lucu hehehe." Kau masih tertawa kecil saat menatap sosok Aomine yang kini berada disampingmu.

"Tch, bilang saja kau juga mau kan berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti tadi," Aomine menyeringai "—kau pasti juga mengharapkan aku mencium mu bukan?"

"I—itu— tidak benar." Wajahmu kembali memerah dan kali ini kau tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah itu.

"Tuh kan wajahmu memerah." Ledek Aomine.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Kau beranjak pergi guna mencari sepatumu yang sejak tadi tak terlihat setelah kau gunakan sepatumu itu untuk melempari Aomine.

Saat itu Aomine sendiri hanya diam menatapmu yang tengah sibuk mencari sepatumu yang hilang. Mungkin dalam hatinya ia tengah menertawakanmu saat ini. Bodoh memang, kenapa kau harus melempari pemuda itu dengan sepatumu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bahwa bisa saja sepatumu itu hilang? Sudahlah semuanya terlambat jika kau memikirkannya saat ini.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh." Kau mengeluh kesal saat dirimu tak kunjung menemukan sepatumu itu.

"Hahahaha itulah akibatnya jika terus-menerus melakukan kekerasan kepadaku."

"Berisik kau!"

"Biarkan saja hahaha." Aomine terus menertawakanmu dan hal itu membuatmu semakin kesal.

"Sudah ah aku mau pulang."

Kau segera beranjak pergi tetapi dengan cepat Aomine menarik tanganmu.

"Apa kau mau pulang tanpa sepatu seperti ini?"

"Biarkan saja. Apa perdulimu?"

"Tch, lagi-lagi menyebalkan."

* * *

"Sudah kubilang turunkan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Turunkan."

"Pokoknya tidak."

**Duakkk—**

"Hei kenapa kau selalu memukulku hah? Aku kan sudah menolongmu. Lagi pula kau ini **_tsundere_** sekali sih." Aomine Daiki tengah memarahimu dengan nada bicaranya yang naik beberapa **_oktaf_**.

"Aku kan tidak memintamu menolongku. Dan lagi— kenapa kau menggendongku seperti ini hah? Aku juga tidak dan bukan **_tsun tsun._**" Teriakmu dengan wajah yang terlihat amat malu.

Seperti yang telah terlihat, saat ini Aomine tengah menggendongmu secara paksa karena kejadian hilangnya sepatumu itu. Sebenarnya kau telah menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Aomine dengan berkata bahwa kau bisa pulang tanpa alas kaki dan nanti saat dalam perjalanan pulang kau dapat membelinya di toko terdekat. Tetapi semuanya sia-sia, Aomine tetap saja menggendongmu secara paksa. Ingin rasanya melawan tetapi tentu saja kau kalah kuat oleh **_ace _**tim basket sekoahmu itu.

"Hueee aku mau turun."

Saat ini kau tengah berakting dengan air mata buayamu itu. Dan karena hal tersebut pula Aomine yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh orang-orang disekitar kalian akhirnya menyerah serta menurunkanmu dari punggungnya.

"Nah kalau seperti ini kan aku bebas."

"Tch,"

"Apa? Kenapa masih mengikutiku hah?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumahmu."

Aomine berkata dengan penuh penekanan membuatmu diam dan menuruti semua perkataannya. Ini memang tak buruk tetapi dirimu saja yang membuatnya terlihat sangat buruk. Kau tak mau mengakuinya, tak mau mengakui bahwa sejujurnya kau sangat senang Aomine memperhatikanmu sampai seperti ini dan terlebih lagi dirinya mau menggendongmu serta mengantarmu pulang.

Untunglah rumahmu tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahmu. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit saja kau telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahmu. Dan saat ini sudah tepat lima belas menit tetapi kau dan Aomine belum sampai di depan gerbang rumahmu. Mengapa demikian? Ya, lebih baik kau tanyakan saja hal tersebut pada sosok pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini? Kau kan tau aku tak memakai sepatu." Omelmu saat Aomine secara paksa mengajakmu ke tempat itu.

"Apa salahnya? Memangnya kau tak suka tempat ini?"

"Aku suka sih dan aku selalu menantikan saat-saat dimana aku dapat mengunjungi tempat ini." Ucapmu sedikit lirih.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu untuk apa kau protes? Lebih baik kita masuk saja dan menikmati pesta kembang api yang diadakan untuk memperingati dibukanya taman ini." Aomine menarik tanganmu pelan dan entah mengapa kau tak membantahnya saat itu.

Tak lama setelah kalian berdua memasuki taman itu akhirnya kembang api pertama mulai terlihat dilangit malam yang cukup cerah malam ini. Kau terlihat amat senang dan wajahmu selalu dihiasi oleh senyumanmu yang begitu indah. Tanpa kau sadari Aomine terus menatap dirimu yang tengah tersenyum indah saat itu, begitu indah sampai-sampai dirinya melupakan kembang api yang telah bertebaran di langit malam karena menurut Aomine dirimu jauh lebih indah dibandingkan kembang api tersebut.

Kau masih terus menatap kembang api itu dan Aomine masih terus menatapmu yang saat ini terlihat begitu senang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Aomine meraih tangamu yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya dan setelah itu dirinya menggenggam erat tanganmu seolah tak ingin melepaskanmu saat itu. Kau yang menyadarinya sejenak menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tak percaya tetapi saat itu pula Aomine seolah memalingkan pandangannya darimu. Entah mengapa saat itu kau hanya tersenyum samar dan kembali melihat kembang api diatas sana tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Aomine yang makin lama kau rasakan semakin hangat.

Aomine yang menyadarinya kembali menatapmu secara diam-diam. Sejenak wajahnya nampak terkejut tetapi sesaat kemudian dirinya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tanganmu yang begitu hangat. Kau tersenyum, kau menatap Aomine dengan senyumanmu itu. Kau juga merasakan kehangatan serta kenyamanan saat Aomine berada disampingmu terlebih lagi saat ini dirinya tengah menggenggam erat tanganmu.

Ya, saat itu kalian tetap seperti ini.

Kalian terus bergandengan tangan sampai kau tiba di depan gerbang rumahmu.

"Apa kakimu tidak terluka?" Aomine bertanya padamu seolah mencemaskan keadaanmu yang berjalan pulang tanpa alas kaki.

"Ya, tak apa." Kau tersenyum, senyuman yang tulus.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, **_jyaaa_**."

Aomine mulai beranjak pergi setelah mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat tentunya.

"Tunggu!" Kau mengejar sosok itu hingga dirinya seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

**Cup— **dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba kau mencium pipi kanan pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Terimakasih ya sudah mengajakku melihat kembang api dan mengantarku pulang."

Kemudian dengan cepat kau meninggalkan Aomine yang masih **_stuck_** di tempatnya dengan penuh ketidak percayaan bahwa kau baru saja mencium pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Wah wah berani sekali kau menciumku." Aomine yang telah sadar dari lamunanya kini berbalik menatap langkahmu yang seketika itu terhenti.

Wajahmu memerah saat itu, kau malu dan kau tak tau harus menatap pemuda itu atau tidak. Tetapi saat kau tengah memikirkan hal itu Aomine memelukmu dari belakang, sebuah pelukan hangat yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Kau terkejut tentunya, kau tak percaya dan kau berbalik arah untuk menatap pemuda itu walaupun wajahmu kini telah semerah kepiting rebus.

Wangi **_maskulin _** mulai tercium saat kau telah terbenam dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut. Hangat dan nyaman, ya kau merasakan demikian saat tubuh pemuda itu mendekap tubuhmu. Sejujurnya kau tak ingin melepaskannya tetapi sayangnya pemuda itu telah melepaskan pelukannya yang hangat dan nyaman bagimu.

"Pelukan itu sebagai balasan karena kau telah menciumku." Ucapnya sedikit menyeringai.

Kau hanya diam menatapnya.

"Dan terakhir—"

Kau masih tetap menatapnya dari tempatmu.

"—aku mencintaimu. Maaf jika kau marah atau semacamnya tetapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya."

Kau yang mendengarnya merasa sangat terkejut. Kau terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya kau membalas perkataan itu serta membalas perasaan pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapanmu.

"Suka, aku juga menyukaimu— mencintaimu dan—"

Kata-katamu terpotong karena saat ini Aomine telah menghentikannya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat tepat dibibirmu. Tentu saja kau terkejut saat itu tetapi kau sama sekali tak keberatan jika Aomine menciummu lebih lama lagi. Dan entah mengapa saat itu pula Aomine memperlama ciumannnya. Sebuah ciuman hangat serta lembut dan kau pun membalasnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi?" Ucap Aomine setelah terlebih dahulu menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Aomine terdiam. Mungkin terlihat seperti orang yang tengah patah hati.

"Kenapa harus menjadi pacarmu lagi? Apakah kita pernah putus sejak saat itu?"

Kau tersenyum simpul dan kembali mendekatkan dirimu pada Aomine.

"Tch, dasar kufikir kau tak mau."

Sejenak Aomine tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutmu.

"Hiyaa~ Ao-nyan membuat rambutku berantakan."

"Hahaha biarkan saja. Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi?"

"Karena itu panggilan sayang untukmu dan tentu saja aku sangat menyukai 'Ao-nyan' sampai kapanpun."

"Apa kau akan terus memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Yak, selalu karena nama Ao-nyan serta sosok Ao-nyan akan selalu berada dihatiku serta dihidupku."

"Dasar **_tsundere_**," ledek Aomine "aku tak menyangka seorang **_tsundere _**sepertimu nampak terlihat manis saat ini hahah."

"Huh, akui saja Ao-nyan aku kan memang manis fufufu."

"Hahaha baiklah gadis gila yang manis."

"AKU TIDAK GILA! Ao-nyan **_baka_**!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN~!**_

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga heheh, gak tau deh mungkin alurnya atau ceritanya terkesan maksain dan sebagainya x_x panjang banget lagi hahaha *kacau* terimakasih untuk yang sudah membacanya, mereview dan sebagainya XD sejujurnya saya ada niat sih buat bikin beberapa omake di chapter berikutnya ya setidaknya sih semacam penjelasan gitu karena belum terkuak (?) mengapa para Kisedai nyuekin Aomine hehehe.**


	3. Akhirnya Terungkap!

**-Apa yang terjadi?-**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**A/N : Nyaw~ saya kembali di fic ini minna hehhe ya sekedar omake gitu kali ya tapi mungkin akan dibuat beberapa chapter jika reader gk keberatan XD kalo kebertan saya delete kok ^_^ *bows* seperti sedia kala bnyk typo tentunya XD (karena males baca ulang)  
**

* * *

**[Teiko Gakuen]**

Di sore hari yang cukup cerah terlihat beberapa pemuda pelangi tengah berkumpul disebuah ruang kelas yang telah kosong. Tidak ada suara gaduh jika kalian mendengarnya dari luar tetapi jika kalian sedikit membuka pintu ruang kelas tersebut maka—

"Midorimacchi curang-ssu!" Pemuda bersurai kuning kini tengah menatap kesal pemuda bersurai hijau disampingnya.

"Aku tidak curang **_nanodayo_**!"

"Bohong-ssu, kau curang-ssu! Kau kan tidak melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Tetapi aku kan telah mendapatkan majalah itu **_nanodayo_**."

"Iya dan dengan alasan aku yang meminjam majalah nista itu-ssu. Kemudian setelah itu kau menghilangkan majalah itu entah kemana sehingga aku yang kena omelan Aominecchi."

"Yang penting aku berhasil mengambil majalah itu kan? Lagi pula kau juga yang menyuruhku mengambil majalah itu _**nanodayo**_."

"Lihat Akashicchi budakmu yang satu ini begitu curang." Kise Ryouta murka, ia terus mencaci-maki pemuda bersurai hijau itu— Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut mulai menghentikan permainan **_shougi_**-nya. Sejenak ia menatap Kise serta Midorima secara bergantian kemuadian setelah itu Akashi hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kedua bud— temannya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan .

"Pokokya aku gak mau tau-ssu Midorimacchi harus traktir kita semua karena kau telah lalai dalam tugasmu."

"Tidak! Aku menolak." Ucap Midorima seraya membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Mido-chin aku mau ditraktir olehmu~ nyam~"

"Aku juga mau kalau begitu Midorima-kun."

"Tuh kan lihat-ssu Muracchi dan Kurokocchi juga sudah setuju-ssu." Kise tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan nampak sedikit err— licik mungkin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau **_nanodayo _**karena aku—"

"Shintarou." Satu kata dari pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah sibuk dengan bidak **_shougi_**-nya telah membuat Midorima **_skak_**.

Baiklah untuk kai ini saja Midorima mengalah dan bersumpah bahwa hanya hari ini saja dirinya lupa membawa **_lucky item_** kebanggaannya. Sial memang jika dirinya tak membawa benda itu. buktinya telah terlihat sekarang bukan? Sial, begitu sial bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu kini tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri serta orang yang membuatnya sesial ini! _'Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, enyahlah kalian!' _

Hei, mengapa Aomine juga? Bukankah Kise yang membuatnya seperti ini? Baiklah untuk lebih jelasnya mari kita **_flash back_** sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Apa kau tak sedang bermimpi Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise pada pemuda **_baby blue_** disampingnya.

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Benar **_nanodayo_**, aku juga melihatnya."

"Tch, baiklah semuanya kita harus membuat perhitungan pada orang yang telah melanggar janji suci kita khukhukhu." Akashi tertawa nista hingga memunculkan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Khukhu kali ini aku setuju denganmu Akashi. Mulai detik ini juga Aomine Daiki harus mendapatkan hukuman **_nanodayo_**." Midorima Shintarou kini tengah tertular virus **_yandere _**sang kapten.

"Hiyyy, seram-ssu."

Aura hitam belum hilang disekitar kedua pemuda itu, membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya hanya menatap ngeri sang kapten serta wakil kapten mereka. Dan saat ini mereka sedang melakukan rapat kecil-kecilan untuk menghukum sang pendusta serta tersangka yang tak lain adalah Aomine Daiki. Sang tersangka wajib dihukum karena dirinya mengingkari janji suci mereka. Dan janji itu tak lain adalah—

"**_Kiseki no sedai_** dilarang serta berjanji tidak akan pacaran sebelum memenangkan pertandingan **_Inter High_** tahun ini. Semua dilakukan demi menjaga nama baik masing-masing individu yang telah menyetujui perjanjian ini. Demi pamor yang sedang melesat drastis dikalangan para siswa maupun siswi penghuni **_Teiko Gakuen. _**Serta demi kemenangan dan persahabatan diantara para pengikat perjanjian. Bagi yang melanggar akan didera **HUKUMAN**! Bentuk hukuman bebas sesuai hasil rapat para pengikat peranjian yang tidak berdusta."

**(Slogan : **_Biar jomblo tetap kece. Cepat menang dan cari pacar. Cari masalah dengan kami? Enyahlah saja. Jangan coba membantah karena ini mutlak!_**)**

"Khukhukhu, Aomine telah melanggar perjanjian itu terlebih lagi dirinya berpacaran dengan seorang **_kouhai_**." Midorima masih tertawa nista seperti Akashi ditambah lagi kini dirinya tengan menggenggam sebuah **_cuter _**berwarna hijau yang diyakini sebagai **_lucky item_**-nya hari ini.

"O-oke kalau begitu hukuman apa yang akan kita berikan pada Aominecchi?"

"Hmm, memukulinya sampai babak belur mungkin?" Kuroko berkata datar tetapi aura gelap seolah terlihat samar disekitarnya.

"Hal itu tidak akan mempan Tetsuya karena Daiki adalah seorang preman. Jika kita yang memukulinya hanya akan menodai tangan suci kita ini tetapi jika kita menyuruh orang maka tak akan berhasil karena secara keseluruhan Aomine Daiki adalah preman sejati. Mungkin kita bisa menyuruh Haizaki kalau dia masih ada disini tetapi sayangnya orang itu telah enyah terlebih dahulu."

"Bakar saja majalah piiip-nya!" Teriak Kise.

"Bodoh **_nanodayo_**! Kita harus membuatnya tersiksa secara perlahan-lahan, khukhukhu."

"Mido-chin terlihat seperti Akashi nyam~"

"Khu-khu-khu." Suara tawa Akashi terlihat semakin menggema.

"Aku punya ide **_nanodayo_**, bagaimana kalau kita jauhi saja Aomine?"

"Tch, itu sih hukuman yang sudah **_mainstream_**." Seru Kise.

"Hohoho tidak buruk juga menurutku. Lalu setelah itu kita apakan dia Shintarou?"

"Pertama, kita maki-maki dia ya kalian bisa mengatainya pendusta/pembohong/penghianat atau apalah sebagainya dan itu semua tugas Murasakibara **_nanodayo_**."

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Karena jika kau yang melakukan semua itu Aomine akan semakin terpojok khukhukhu. Sebuah hal langka jika kau memaki orang seperti itu bukan?"

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan Mido-chin."

"Kedua, kita masih melakukan hal yang sama dihari-hari berikutnya dan Kise kau harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti Murasakibara tetapi dengan porsi yang banyak. Ditambah lagi kau harus mengatakan pada semua **_fans _**kita terutama para siswi penggila Aomine untuk menjauhinya karena dirinya sudah tidak **_singel _**lagi."

"Bagaiman aku melakukannya? Itu susah-ssu aku bukan penghasut."

"Ancam saja dengan gunting." Jawab Akashi santai.

"Aku kan bukan dirimu Akashicchi."

"Kau fikirkan saja sendiri Kise-kun."

"Baiklah-ssu. Aku juga setuju."

"Untuk yang terakhir ini adalah tugas Akashi yaitu kau harus terus memarahi Aomine seolah-olah ia melalukan sebuah kesalahan. Apa kau setuju Akashi?" Tanya Midorima sedikit ragu tetapi ketika melihat seringaian Akashi ia mulai yakin.

"Lalu tugasku apa?"

"Oh iya Kurokocchi masa tidak kebagian. Kau juga Midorimacchi!"

"Kuroko bertugas mengawasi gadis itu sementara aku akan membantu kalian saya _**nanodayo**_."

"Aku tidak setuju-ssu! Midorimacchi harus punya tugas sendiri."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Kise."

"Kau ambil majalah piiip Aominecchi saja ya-ssu hhihih." Seru Kise bangga serta bahagia.

"Oke _**nanodayo**_."

"_**It's show time minnacchi**_."

"Khu-khu-khu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada saat ini. Di ruang kelas itu masih terdengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah mengobrol. Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Seorang yang mereka anggap tersangka kini tengah menyeringai senang karena telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Karena terlalu senang dirinya bahkan tak menyadari ada aura gelap disampngnya.

"Khu-khu-khu."

Terdengar sebuah tawa nista yang begitu pekat.

"Eh?"

Aomine Daiki mulai sadar dan ketika itu dirinya benar-benar—

"A-akashi,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan heh?"

**—CEKRES—**

"Uh, a-aku hanya—"

**Duuaaaakkk—**

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kapten tiba-tiba saja Aomine merasakan seseorang tengah menabraknya dari belakang.

"Ao-nyan!"

Ya, dirimulah yang menabrak atau mungkin sengaja menabrakkan dirimu pada Aomine kemudian kau memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat.

"Hah, kau tidak bisa membaca suasana ya?" Aomine menatapmu yang kini tengah melepaskan pelukan singkat itu.

"Memangnya ada apa Ao-nyan? Aku kan hanya memelukmu apa kau tidak suka? " Omelmu pada sang pacar tercinta.

_'Tch, mana mungkin tidak suka dipeluk oleh pacar sendiri. Aku malah ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada sebuah pelukan. Akh— rasanya aku ingin menculikmu sekarang juga.'_

"Ada apa Ao-nyan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja ada seseorang yang—"

"Seseorang?" Kau terlihat bingung karena sejak kau datang memeluk Aomine tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Heh? Kemana Akashi?"

"Akashi? Kapten tim basketmu?" Kau bertanya dan dengan cepat mendapat anggukan dari Aomine,

"Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi, mungkin Ao-nyan sedang mengigau." Kau tersenyum usil dihadapan Aomine membuat pemuda itu menatapmu tajam.

"Tch, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Apa kau mau aku mencium mu ditempat ini heh?" Kemudian Aomine menyeringai licik.

Kau tak dapat menjawabnya karena dirimu kini tengah **_blushing_** seketika.

"Hehe menarik sekali."

Masih dengan seringaiannya, perlahan Aomine mengangkat wajahmu yang kini tengah tertunduk malu. Tanpa bisa mengelak akhirnya Aomine berhasil membuatmu menatap mata pemuda bersurai **_dark blue_** itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik kau dapat merasakan hembusan nafas serta aroma **_maskulin _**Aomine. Wajahmu semakin memerah dan kini kau tak dapat lagi membuka matamu karena tak sanggup jika harus melakukan kotak mata berlebihan dengan Aomine.

Kau masih memejamkan matamu, disaat yang bersamaan Aomine Daiki tengah memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibirmu. Begitu lembut, membuatmu hanyut dalam ciuman pemuda tersebut. Dan sampai saat ini kau masih belum bisa percaya seorang Aomine Daiki dapat memberikan ciuman selembut ini karena kau mengira dirinya hanya dapat memberikan sebuah ciuman panas yang penuh dengan nafsu. Tetapi kini semuanya telah terbukti bahwa Aomine Daiki dapat memberikan kelembutan seperti ini.

Aomine Daiki, kau sangat menyukai pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarmu itu dan kau juga berjanji akan selalu bersamanya selama yang kau bisa.

"**_Daisuki _**Ao-nyan."

* * *

**_TBC? or END?_**

* * *

**Hime-sama : **Bukan kok ini bukan pengalaman saya khukhukhu, hanya iseng membuat fic ini xD

**Marlin : **Arigatou ^^ heheh banyakin adegan yang bikin deg-degan? QwQ untuk chapter ini sepertinya sih gak bisa hehe gomen, karena lebih banyak part GoM-nya. Kalo untuk Akashi x Reader saya juga mau banget bikin-ssu, semoga bisa XDD makasih juga reviewnya...


	4. Calpis

**-Apa yang terjadi?-**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Waning : Seperti biasa ada aja typo berceceran (karena males baca ulang) cerita masih sama absurdnya dan lain-lain yang berbau amatir =DD Arigatou untuk yang review, fav, follow *pede gila ==* ditunggu review berikutnya XDD *bom melayang* **

* * *

Serpihan matahari senja terlihat begitu berkilauan di hari yang panjang ini. Perlahan menampakkan cahaya indahnya diselingi denga hembusan angin yang membelai lembut dedaunan hijau disana. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda serta seorang gadis tengah berjalan beriringan di bawah kilauan senja hari ini. Begitu indah serta hangat bukan?

Keheningan memang belum beranjak pergi dari kedua orang itu, tetapi kehangatan selalu ada diantara mereka. Lihatlah! Kedua tangan itu saling bertautan. Saling bergandengan tangan seolah tak ingin salah satu dari mereka melepaskannya. Begitu erat serta terlihat sangat hangat. Bahkan matahari senja yang makin berkilau tak dapat menyaingi kehangat kedua tangn yang saling bertautan dibawahnya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bosan jika terus bergandengan seperti ini?"

Tak lama setelah pemuda itu berkata demikian, sosok gadis disampingnya hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Siapakah gadis itu? Gadis itu tak lain adalah dirimu. Kau menatapnya dalam, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu nampak kebingungan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Kau masih tersenyum menatap sosok Aomine Daiki.

"Aku? Tentu saja sangat bosan jika harus seperti ini terus."

Kau menatap jengkel pemuda itu tetapi Aomine dengan senang hati mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Dengan sangat cepat Aomine meraih tubuhmu dan mendekapnyanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tentu saja kau terkejut, tetapi apa daya sebenarnya kau sangat ingin merasakan pelukan ini bukan? Oleh karena itu kau hanya diam dan merasakan tangan hangat pemuda itu yang perlahan mulai mengusap lembut wajahmu.

"Ao-nyan..."

Kau bergumam lirih saat merasakan hangat nafasnya yang kian memanas ketika dirinya mulai menghilangkan jarak diantara kalian. Perlahan kau memejamkan matamu karena tak sanggup jika harus menatap mata pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kau tak berani menatapnya karena dengan menatap mata itu kau akan semakin terjatuh ke dalamnya. Tetapi pemuda itu memaksamu untuk kembali menatap matanya.

"Buka matamu bodoh," ucap pemuda itu sedikit memerintah.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Hah, jadi kau sudah siap jika aku mencium mu saat ini?"

"Ukh, bukan begitu bodoh. A-aku hanya—"

Dengan cepat Aomine memotong paksa kata-katamu. Perlahan pemuda berkulit tan itu mencium lembut bibirmu dan saat itu pula wajahmu seolah memanas dibuatnya. Memang ciuman ini tak asing lagi bagimu karena Aomine Daiki adalah kekasihmu seorang tetapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini jika berada di dekatnya kau merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Ya, kau merasa nafasmu terhenti seketika dan saat itu pula kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak begitu kencang. Seolah mati dibuatnya, kau hanya diam merasakan kelembutan ciuman itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah menyudahi ciuman singkat itu.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok Ao-nyan."

"Oh, kalau begitu jangan lupa untuk besok," Aomine kembali menyeringai dan kali ini seringaiannya semakin lebar.

"Ukh, aku tak akan lupa dasar Ao-nyan baka."

"Siapa yang baka hah?"

"Kau,"

"Tch, menyebalkan."

"Hahaha baiklah Aho-nyan aku minta maaf,"

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja."

"Kau marah Aho-nyan?"

"Tidak,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"_Yokatta na_,"

Kau tersenyum simpul menatap tubuh tinggi pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan pelan di depanmu. Perlahan kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu guna menyamai langkah pemuda tersebut. Kau meraih lengan pemuda itu, membuatnya tersentak sesaat. Kemudian dengan sangat tiba-tiba kau berjinjit dan—** Cup**. Kau memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat tepat di wajah pemuda tersebut dan tentu saja pemuda tersebut sangat terkejut akan tingkahmu itu, terlebih lagi saat ini semburat merah tengah menghiasi wajah maskulin pemuda itu.

"_Arigatou_, Ao-nyan."

"K-kau benar-benar menyebalkan, gadis aneh."

.

.

.

* * *

Akhir pekan kembali datang dan hari ini untuk pertama kalinya kau akan kencan dengan pacarmu yang tak lain adalah Aomine Daiki. Memang sudah lebih dari tiga bulan kau berpacaran dengannya tetapi baru kali ini kalian merencanakan hal ini. Oh tunggu, sepertinya bukan kau yang merencanakannya tetapi hanya satu pihak yang merencanakan hal ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki.

Memang terdengar aneh jika sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan tetapi baru melakukan kencan pertama terlebih lagi saat akan melakukan kencan kalian tak memikirkan kemana kalian harus pergi. Tetapi dibalik semua itu pasti terdapat alasan bukan? Tentu saja alasannya adalah Aomine yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan _club_ basket tercintanya. Sejujurnya semua itu Aomine lakukan karena sang kapten yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou dengan senang hati akan merobek otak Aomine yang memang berkapasitas kecil jika dirinya tak ikut dalam latihan super yang telah dijadwalkan sang kapten. Mengapa demikian? Ya, tentunya untuk menghadapi _Inter High_. Bukan hanya Aomine, anggota lainnya pun dengan senang hati pasti menurut atas perintah sang kapten jika mereka masih ingin berada di dunia ini.

Terkadang kau merasa kesal akan kenyataan yang membuatmu tak melakukan kencan bersama Aomine selama tiga bulan belakangan ini. Tetapi disisi lain kau juga harus memaklumi _senpai_ sekaligus pacarmu yang kini telah menginjak tahun ketiganya di sekolah kalian. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di sekolah itu dan setelahnya ia mungkin akan sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Walaupun begitu kau tetap menyukai pemuda berkulit tan itu karena kau telah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan selalu mendukung apapun yang akan menjadi pilihan pemuda tersebut.

"Hah.. Kalau kufikirkan kembali sejujurnya ini seperti mimpi," kau bergumam kecil di depan cermin saat tengah menyisir rambutmu.

"Aku berpacaran dengan _senpai_-ku sendiri, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Kemudian aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan lulus dari sekolah. Dan yang terakhir— kenapa kami baru akan melakukan kencan?"

.

.

.

.

.

**[Maji Burger]**

Tepat pukul 3 sore kau telah berada tepat di depan Maji Burger, disanalah kau dan Aomine memutuskan untuk bertemu sebelum kalian benar-benar pergi berkencan. Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya pemuda berkulit tan itu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kau mendesah panjang saat melihat sosoknya dari kejauhan karena untuk kesekian kalinya Aomine membuatmu menunggu seperti ini. Pada dasarnya kau memang tak suka menunggu dan bagimu menunggu itu membosankan.

"Yoo," Aomine menyapamu.

"Kau telat sepuluh menit Ao-nyan." Ucapmu sedikit kesal.

"Hanya sepuluh menit kan?"

Baiklah untuk kali ini kau memutuskan mengalah dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Percuma saja kau memarahinya dengan cara melemparkan benda-benda mati terdekat karena hal tersebut pastilah tak akan ampuh untuk pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu. Lebih baik mengalah dari pada harus menghancurkan hari ini bukan?

Sesaat setelah kepalamu mulai dingin akhirnya kau dan Aomine mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan yang cukup ramai di hari ini. Dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu cepat kau berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Saat itu pula kau diam-diam melirik sosok itu, memperhatikan pakaiannya yang terlihat sederhana tetapi masih menampakkan kesan maskulin pada dirinya. Kau terus memperhatikannya, kaos putih yang dibalut oleh jaket hitam serta celana panjang yang ia kenakan benar-benar cocok dengan _image_ seorang Aomine Daiki. Ya, saat itu pula kau semakin menyadari keberuntunganmu karena telah menjadi pacarnya.

"Aku memang tampan jadi tak usah memperhatikanku seperti itu," Aomine menyeringai kecil saat menyadari sosokmu yang tengah memandanginya.

"A-apa? Aku tak memperhatikanmu bodoh!" Baiklah dirimu terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakui hal itu.

"Hahaha, dasar Midorima kedua." Untuk kali ini Aomine tak dapat menahan tawanya karena melihat wajahmu yang memerah padam tetapi dirimu tetap saja bersikap _tsundere_ seperti itu.

"Aku tidak _tsundere_ dan aku juga tidak mirip Midorima-_senpai_!"

"Bodoh. Kau mirip sekali loh dengan Midorima hahaha, seperti kakak-beradik _tsundere_."

Aomine masih tertawa dengan riangnya karena memang dirinya senang sekali menertawaimu dan menggodamu seperti itu. Kau yang tak tahan akan kelakuannya hanya dapat berjaln lebih cepat di depannya. Sepertinya kau sangat malu karena Aomine menyadarinya, menyadari bahwa dirimu sejak tadi terus memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Akhirnya langkahmu terhenti juga karena kau merasa tenggorokanmu sangat kering. Saat itu pula kau memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng _calpis _yang sangat kau sukai. Setelah itu kau membuka kaleng _calpis_ itu dan meminumnya perlahan sambil menunggu Aomine yang sejak tadi belum menampakkan sosoknya. Kau pun memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dibangku taman yang terlihat cukup sepi. Beberapa menit setelah kau berada di tempat itu rasa lelahmu perlahan mulai hilang karena disana kau dapat melihat bunga _hydrangea_ yang bermekaran di musim panas ini. Begitu indah, warnanya yang kau suka membuat perasaanmu hangat dan tenang. Ditambah lagi langit biru yang indah masih menjadi latar musim panas kali ini.

"Hei, kenapa melamun di tempat ini?"

Kau tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan itu kembali menyentuh puncak kepalamu dari belakang. Perlahan mengacak lembut helaian rambutmu yang kau biarkan terurai begitu saja. Tak lama setelahnya kau yang masih diam di tempat itu berbalik menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi kau tunggu.

"Aku tidak melamun kok," jawabmu singkat kemudian pandanganmu kembali beralih pada bunga _hydrangea_ yang sejak tadi kau pandangi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, t-tentu— kyaaa Ao-nyan apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Seketika kau membatu saat Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjangmu. Rasanya sedikit menggelitik dan tentu saja begitu mengagetkan.

"Ssst, bisakah kau diam? Jika kau berisik seperti ini bisa-bisa aku disangka akan melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu."

"K-kau memang melakukannya b-bodoh! Ukh..."

Sekitar lima menit telah berlalu, akhirnya Aomine menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher jenjangmu. Begitu lega rasanya ketika Aomine tak lagi menyentuh lehermu. Selain rasa menggelitik yang amat terasa itu, wajahmu juga kembali memerah dibuatnya. Rasanya wajahmu sangat panas dan nafasmu terhenti ketika Aomine menyentuh lehermu yang begitu sensitif itu.

Kau masih mengatur nafasmu yang kurang stabil, perlahan menarik nafas panjang tanpa menyadari sosok Aomine yang kini telah duduk disampingmu. Saat itu pula Aomine hanya diam bersandar di bangku taman tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Entah mengapa saat melihatnya seperti itu kau seolah ingin menyentuh wajah pemuda berkulit tan disampingmu. Kau ingin mengulurkan tanganmu dan menbelai lembut wajahnya seperti dirinya yang selalu menyentuh lembut wajahmu.

"Aku— sangat menyukaimu,"

Akhirnya kau mengulurkan tangan kananmu guna menyentuh wajah pemuda itu. Saat itu pula Aomine refleks membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu saat mendapati tanganmu yang tengah membelai lembut wajahnya. Kau tertunduk malu, tak berani menatap pemuda itu karena entah sudah semerah apa wajahmu saat ini.

"Kau— apa yang kau—"

"A-a-ku, aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu,"

Kau masih meletakkan tangan kananmu di wajah pemuda tersebut sedangkan tangan kirimu masih menggenggam sekaleng _calpis_ yang belum sempat kau habiskan. Setelah merasa tak kuat lagi akhirnya kau menyudahi sentuhanmu pada wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Hanya sesaat tetapi entah mengapa terasa begitu lama sehingga membuatmu sedikit malu.

Saat tanganmu tak lagi berada di wajah Aomine tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu kembali menarik tangan kananmu, membuatnya menyentuh wajah itu sekali lagi. Karena tarikan yang cukup kuat itu, tanpa sengaja kau pun menjatuhkan sekaleng _calpis_ yang berada di tangan kirimu. _Calpis_ itu jatuh dan tumpah begitu saja saat Aomine mulai menjatuhkanmu dalam pelukannya. Kau yang tak dapat melakukan apapun akhirnya hanya membiarkan kedua tangan Aomine yang kini tengah memeluk erat tubuhmu.

Hangat, terasa hembusan nafasnya yang begitu hangat saat Aomine membenamkan wajahnya dipundakmu. Kau pun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Aomine yang begitu menggelitik telingamu. Tanpa sadar kau pun menarik kedua tanganmu dan melakukan hal yang sema dengan yang Aomine lakukan. Kau meraih tubuh itu serta memeluknya erat dengan kedua tanganmu yang bebas. Saat itu pula kau merasakan Aomine seolah tertidur sesaat dalam pelukan yang cukup panjang ini.

"Kau begitu hangat," Aomine bergumam lirih dalam pelukannya. Kemudian sesaat setelah itu Aomine melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajahmu.

Semakin lama tatapannya semakin dalam, membuatmu ingin memalingkan kembali wajahmu tetapi Aomine tetap memaksamu untuk tetap memandangnya. Dengan mata yang tetap memandang wajah pemuda itu kau dapat merasakan perlahan-lahan jarak diantara kalian semakin hilang dan kali ini bibir kalian kembali bertautan dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Kau merasakan kelembutan dalam setiap sentuhan pemuda itu dan kini kau tengah memejamkan matamu saat Aomine semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Seolah ikut merasakan serta menyerap sisa-sisa _calpis_ yang baru saja kau minum, Aomine tak kunjung melepas tautan itu. Dirinya tetap memelukmu erat, mencium bibirmu dengan lembut serta membagi kehangatan yang ia punya pada dirimu.

Langit biru serta bunga _hydrange_ yang bermekaran pun menjadi saksi bisu saat pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali mencium bibirmu lembut. Menciumnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya. Menciumnya begitu lembut tanpa memperdulikan sekaleng _calpis_ yang tumpah akibat perbuatannya. Karena pada akhirnya pemuda itu pun ikut merasakan rasa manis serta asamnya _calpis_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Hai, *tampang suram* kurang lebih sudah sebulan saya gak ngelanjutin fanfic ini =_= suram, suram, suram idenya mentok (author musiman amatir) sejujurnya saya suka nulis fanfic ini *gak tau kenapa* XD tapi karena saya kalo nulis itu idenya suka ilang-ilangan makannya jadi males *elah curcol mulu* :DD kembali ke laptop /plak/ niatnya sih *cuma niat, oke* saya mau bikin satu chapter lagi biar jdinya yang ganjil-ganjil gitu :3 habisnya kalo panjang-panjang otak saya gak kuat /plak/ tapi kalo pendek-pendek mau manjangin (?) nah semoga reader gak bosen sama saya dan fanfic saya yang amatiran ini hahaha.. **

**Selain itu saya mau mengucapkan "Otanjoubi Omedetou buat mas tiger (?) Kagami Taiga ^w^"**


End file.
